


Bartlet Empire of Dreams, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The First Family has a special screening of the new Star Wars film.





	Bartlet Empire of Dreams, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Bartlet Empire of Dreams**

**by:** Mike Yellen 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Charlie, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey & Charlie/Zoey  
**Category(s):** General/Romance   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** All "West Wing" characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Prod., and Warner Bros. All "Star Wars" characters, and references are property of Lucasfilm Ltd. Prod. & 20th Century Fox & George Lucas.  
**Summary:** The First Family has a special screening of the new Star Wars film.

The White House  
May 19th, 2005  
5:30 PM 

Since winning a large majority in his approval ratings in his recent summit meetings at Camp David . President Jed Bartlet had a lot to be thankful for, his wonderful wife and first lady Abbey, his beautiful, youngest daughter Zoey, and his terrific new son-in-law Charlie. 

But for tonight, he wanted to put it all behind him, because the four of them were invited to a special screening of STAR WARS: EPISODE III. Jed couldn't wait to see it, ever since the original three installment came out, he was hooked, just a like a kid at a candy store, he wanted to continue the experience with his family. 

"Sir, are you excited about the movie screening?" asked Charlie Young as he was already set to go, wearing slacks, and a Star Wars T-shirt & hat to match his ensemble. 

"Charlie, I can't wait to see it. I mean, I just saw EPISODE II just over three years ago, and I can’t believe this is the last one. I’ve heard from Annie and Gus that this is the best one yet. I've seen the trailers for this new one, and if I'm right, this installment has Anakin turning to the dark side and finally becoming Darth Vader." 

"Yes sir, Zoey & I spoke to Annie & Gus last night and the four of us had great time at dinner last night and they knew this is the best one yet, second only to The Empire Strikes Back, and I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to this. I've been such a big fan, and to see it with you, Mrs. Bartlet, and especially Zoey, it means a lot. Since their wedding last December, Zoey & Charlie were already enjoying their new lives as husband and wife. Charlie also enjoyed being a terrific uncle to Annie & Gus. Annie always knew that the two of them would always be together. She had a terrific relationship with both her aunt & uncle. Gus was even more ecstatic. He had always thought of Charlie as an uncle and when Charlie & Zoey had decided to get married, they had wanted to share their great and wonderful news with Gus. He was visiting that week in Washington with Annie and one day, Zoey & Charlie asked Gus to come over to their room, where they broke the news to Gus, and he was as excited as any nephew. He gave them both a great big hug. As an added bonus surprise for their favorite nephew, Zoey & Charlie promised that when the wedding pictures were being taken, Gus had the first picture taken with him. On his bedroom nightstand, along with the pictures of his parents, Doug & Elizabeth, his grandparents, Jed & Abbey, his Aunt Ellie, and his sister Annie, he had his favorite photo of him, Zoey & Charlie at the wedding ceremony in Manchester. 

"Charlie, you are a part of this wonderful family, I wouldn’t have it any other way" 

"Well sir, I love Zoey with all my heart. During these past few years, she's been so supportive, and special to me." 

"I'm proud of you Charlie, follow your heart." said a proud Jed. 

"Well then, what time is the screening Charlie", asked Jed. 

"6:45 sir." answered Charlie." 

Just then, Abbey & Zoey stepped in the office. They were wearing the casual Star Wars attire, since they were both at the screening for EPISODE I & EPISODE II. They truly looked like queens. Beautiful & Breathtaking. 

"Wow, Zoey, you look positively beautiful. Are you ready to see the adventure continue?" asked Charlie. 

"Charlie, thank you, and you have no idea how long I had to wait for George Lucas to prepare this film. I heard that not only is the visual effects breathtaking, but so is the blossoming romance between Anakin & Padme and the final battle scene between Anakin & Obi-Wan" said Zoey. 

Jed looked at Abbey with all the love in his eyes. He just couldn't take his eyes off his wife. 

"Abbey, you look great." said Jed. 

"Why, thank you honey." exclaimed Abbey. 

"Oh, before I forget, I wanted to get a family portrait taken & also a portrait of just Zoey & Charlie and Abbey & myself for the Bartlet family album." 

"Jed, it sounds great." 

Jed, Abbey, Zoey, & Charlie gathered together as the first picture was taken, then POTUS & FLOTUS together as the loving couple they always were when they were married. After their picture was taken, the two of them shared a very special kiss that lasted for about two minutes. 

Zoey & Charlie looked at them with pride in their eyes. After their kiss parted, it was Zoey & Charlie turn for their picture. After their picture was taken, they too, shared a very long and very passionate kiss that lasted even longer. Jed & Abbey looked at the two them, knowing that they were very much in love with each other. 

After they parted their lips apart, Charlie said to Zoey, "I think that was the longest kiss we ever shared." 

Zoey replied, "Oh Charlie, that was a wonderful kiss, but I think our wedding kiss was just as long. I love you Charlie.” 

Charlie replied, "And I love you Zoey, with all my heart, and all my love, and we'll have always have a lot of love to give and lot of kissing to do and not to mention a wonderful family to start. 

After the portraits were taken, Jed finally said to them, “Let's go.” The presidential limo was waiting for them outside of the residence to take them to the National Air & Space Center where the screening would be held. It was only a private screening for POTUS, but Jed wanted this to be a special screening because he had Abbey, Zoey, and Charlie to go with him, all as excited as he was. 

National Air & Space Center  
Business District - Washington D.C.  
6:30 PM 

The presidential limo arrived on time, and Jed, Abbey, Zoey & Charlie were escorted inside to a darkened, and huge theatre screen that was equipped with the THX Digital Sound System that George Lucas created in 1983. 

The four of them took their seat and waited patiently for the film to start. Just then, a messenger arrived with a special delivery for POTUS. It read: 

"Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet, Zoey & Charlie, please accept this special screening as a gift from the cast and crew of STAR WARS - EPISODE III. Enjoy the film, it is a very special movie to watch, and a lot of surprises await our heroes, villains, droids, and creatures from all over the Star Wars Galaxy. Our sincere thanks goes to you and your family. “ENJOY" 

May the Force Be With You,  
George Lucas & Rick McCallum 

Jed said, "He really is a visionary to all film makers, young & old." 

Abbey, Zoey, & Charlie all nodded in agreement with respect for Lucas. 

Then, finally, the lights went dark, the screen was alive, and as soon as they saw the 20th Century Fox Logo, and the Lucasfilm Logo, they saw those immortal words appear before them: 

"A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far, Far Away...." 

When they heard John Williams's score theme, Jed & Abbey put their arms around each other, then Zoey & Charlie wrapped their arms around each other, and the four of them started their incredible journey with their own empire of dreams. 

THE END 


End file.
